The Shinobi Gossip
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: drabble s  bertema gossip2 yang mengikuti infotaimen yang berada di tipi2. warning  di dalamnya.
1. BoyBand K

**Disclaimer**: semua milik Masashi Kishimoto. Berita(-berita) yang ada di dalamnya milik infotaimen2 indo yang author tonton dikala senggang. intinya? bukan bukan milik author

warning: humor garing/jayus. orang-orang narsis. argumen gak penting. dan ingat, ini cuman GOSIP

rate: K

**The Shinobi Gossip**

**"Kami ini Bukan Boy-Band!"**

Tim TSG alias The Shinobi Gossip, akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan ijin untuk mewawancarai boy-band baru yang siap meluncurkan single pertama mereka, T_he K5_! Boy-band yang terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Nara Shikamaru ini menyatakan bahwa mereka gak takut dengan para pendahulunya (TRM alias _The Red Moon_: Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan), ataupun dengan boy-band boy-band lainnya. Simaklah wanwancara nya:

Kiba: kita gak takut ma mereka mah. Secara kita lebih keren, ya nggak?

Sai: lebih tajir pula **::senyum inosen::**

Neji: dan jelasnya suara kita lebih manthab **::menyibakkan rambut ala model shampo::**

Sasu: meh, toh kalo mereka berani nantangin kita, tinggal tebas aja pake kusanagi **::wajah datar:**: tul gak shik?

Shika: …hah? **::terbangun dari tidur::** yeah…terserah… dan please...jangan panggil gue shik...**::tidur lagi:: **

**::narrator swt::**

Eniwei, mari kita kembali ke wanwancara berikutnya:

Auth/narrator: so, kami ingin tahu alasan mengapa anda sekalian memutuskan untuk membentuk boy-band-

Sasu: maaf, tapi kita ini bukan boy-band, tul gak ? **::angkat alis dengan somse nya::**

Neji: tepat sekali, kita ini bukan boyband **::ngaca::**

narator: lah, kan kalian nyanyi tanpa band, dan kalian menari2 macam semosh

Sasu: tetep aja kita bukan boy-band

Neji: ::angguk2:: betul, kita ini BAND

Kiba: sudahlah author, mau lu ngomong apa juga, mereka gak bakalan ngakui kalo kita ini boy-band **:: tepok2 punggung narator::**

Sai: lebih baik setuju aja dengan mereka berdua, author, dari pada di lempar ke Orochimaru?

Narator: oke oke oke, kalian Band, tapi kan kalian masih teenangers! Berarti masih BOY, jadi kan gak salah dong kalo saya bilang kalian itu boy-band?

Sasu: tetep aja kita itu bukan BOY-band, kami ini band yang terdiri dari 5 badass boys **::wajah datar::**

Author: tapi-tapi-

Shika: author, sudahlah…nyerah aja

Author: tapi-

Sasu: Oh Orochimaru~~~~

Narator: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dan karena narrator capek ber-agumentasi dengan mereka masalah boy-band ato band (bukan karna Orochimaru tentunya), maka kita sudahi saja wawancara kali ini…..narator perlu aspirin **::puyeng::**

Sekian dari tim TSG

Sampai bertemu di Gossip berkitnya (mungkin)


	2. Ketika Ino Hamil K

Disclaimer: karna lidah saya bukan lidah jepang, kewarganegaraan saya Indonesia, dan gak mungkin humor di Naruto itu segaring ini, jadi jelaslah kalo yang punya bukan saya **::muka datar::**

warning: humor garing dan gaje, KDRT, uh...itu saja saya pikir **::mikir::** oh, OOC

Rate: K+

Pairing: Sai x Ino

**The Shinobi Gossip**

**"Ketika Ino Hamil"**

Kita berjumpa lagi dengan The Shinobi Gossip! Kali ini, tim TSG akan membawakan berita gembira yang dating dari Konoha, kediaman Yamanaka lebih tepatnya, rumah pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Sai kalau mau tau detailnya.

Kabar membahagiakan apakah yang akan kami berikan pada kalian para penikmat infotaimen (gaje) Naruto? Ini dia! Ternyata eh ternyata, sang nyonya dari Sai Hamil 3 bulan! 3 BULAN boo! Gimana sih kok bisa telat tau? Mari kita simak wawancaranya:

Ino: jadi waktu itu critanya gue ke kamar mandi kan, tru coba ngecek, soalnya akhir2 ini gue sering muntah-muntah gitu tiap pagi **::lirik sai::**

Sai: trus pas dia di kamar mandi, tiba2 kedengaran 'GRUBAK GRUBAK'. Saya kan penasaran, ya saya intip...**::senyum non-emosi::** Ino langsung nyodorin test-stick nya, ada dua strip merah.

Ino: gue tanya ke dia maksudnya 'Dua strip itu apaan artinya?'

Sai: saya jawab 'gak tau! Kan bukan ahlinya! Perlu saya cariin di buku?'

Ino: langsung deh gue tampol pake bakiak **::muka datar::**

**::narator swt::**

Sai: setelah saya di cium pake bakiak, saya baca aja di bungkusnya pregnancy-test itu, eh dua strip ternyata artinya HAMIL!

Ino: **::senyum puas::**

Narator: trus?

Sai: saya panik lah! Kan saya gak tau apa2 masalah hamil gak hamil!

Ino: **::gaplok Sai pake orochimaru::**

**::narrator swt 2x::**

Ino: eniwei, gue kan ud masuk ke dalam masa2 _craving_, pas itu gw minta empek2 palembang…

Narrator: trus? di beliin ma Sai?

Sai: kagak, gile kali ke Palembang! Dari konoha ke Palembang butiuh 1001 tahun kaleee!

Ino: ya begitulah jawabnya **::lirik Sai::**

Narator: please…jangan bilang kamu melumat Sai, Ino-ssan….

Ino: gak kok, gak gue lumat…cuman nyaris gue kebiri **:: senyum malaikat ::**

Narator: kalo sekarang?** ::sambil swt::** lagi _craving_ apa?

Ino: setroberi dari Bandung **::masih senyum::**

Sai: Bandung? **:: O_O ::**

Ino: apa? Gak mao? **::ambil piso::** sini loe! Gue kebiri juga tau rasa loe!

Sai: **::kabur::**

Narrator: err…SAI-SAN! WAWANCARANYA BELUM SELESE! **::tereak manggil Sai yang kabur::** yah...Sai nya kabur... **::lirik Ino yang masih mengayun-ayunkan piso::** err, ok permisa! Karena suasana yang entah mengapa membikin author ingin kabur, mari kita sudahi saja wawancara kali ini...ciao! **:: kabur ngikutin Sai::**

begitulah sekilas gossip dalam negeri Shinobi

sekian dari tim TSG, salam damai dan sampai jumpa. Mwaaah!


End file.
